Définition d'un cauchemar
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Dis-moi petite fille, comment définis-tu un cauchemar ? (Traduction)


_Cette petite histoire appartient à **Silver Sailor Ganymede**, je ne suis que la traductrice :)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Définition d'un cauchemar  
**

**OoOo**

Comment définis-tu un cauchemar ?

Pour quelqu'un ayant un esprit logique, comme Hermione Granger ou Percy Weasley, la réponse aurait-été simple. _« Cauchemar : rêve où ressortent des sentiments de peur intense, d'horreur ou de détresse / un événement particulièrement difficile à vivre / un démon qui s'incruste dans les pensées des gens pendant qu'ils dorment." _Une définition standard qui convenait à n'importe qui.

Cependant, Luna Lovegood n'en était plus certaine. Dans sa jeunesse, elle s'était contentée de croire que les cauchemars étaient des snarking skurbuli, de minuscules créatures qui se cachaient sous les lits jusqu'à ce que les personnes s'endorment, et qui se faufilaient ensuite jusqu'au dormeur où elles sifflaient dans leurs oreilles, provoquant ainsi la transformation de leur rêve en un horrible cauchemar.

Oui, dans sa jeunesse, Luna Lovegood avait toujours été heureuse de croire en cette histoire. Mais plus maintenant. Désormais, tout était différent…

Luna avait essayé de se dire que tout ce qui lui était arrivé n'était pas réel, qu'une bande de snarking skurbuli s'étaient glissés dans ses cheveux et lui avaient murmuré des choses affreuses dans les oreilles, hantant ses rêves pour le restant de sa vie...Après tout, même après un certain temps, les cauchemars ne peuvent plus vous faire de mal, pas comme ça, pas ainsi...

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée captive depuis le premier jour. Dans cette demeure envahie de Mangemorts, jour et nuit semblaient se confondre inlassablement. Mais ce qu'il s'était passé, Luna souhaitait de tout son cœur qu'il ne se fût pas produit.

Il aurait été facile d'écrire cette chose autrement que comme un simple rêve, il aurait été facile de se convaincre que ce cauchemar n'était pas réel.

La chevelure sombre, les yeux sombres, la femme sombre et démente était venue seule ce soir là. C'était la première chose étrange qui avait frappée Luna, d'habitude c'était l'homme-rat qui venait lui apporter de la nourriture, or ce soir là, il n'était pas venu. Seulement cette femme sinistre dont les yeux luisaient avec sadisme et semblaient assoiffés de sang.

La deuxième chose que Luna trouva étrange est que cette femme était venue au beau milieu de la nuit (du moins c'est ce qui lui semblait, à en juger les heures qui s'étaient écoulées depuis son dernier repas). Normalement ses ravisseurs ne venaient que pendant la journée. Luna avait presque espéré que cette femme ne soit pas une Mangemort et qu'elle s'était déguisée pour la délivrer, puis la jeune fille avait reconnu son visage et sa dernière chance s'était alors muée en une peur glacée.

A la troisième chose étrange, Luna comprit. La Mangemort avait assommé tous les captifs de la cave (car Luna était loin d'être la seule prisonnière) puis l'avait entrainée, loin, très loin, vers ce qu'elle croyait être une trappe qui menait aux étages supérieurs.

Des lèvres aussi rouges que le sang s'étaient entrouvertes puis avaient lâché ces mots aussi doux que du velours mais aussi mortels que du poison.

« Viens avec moi, petite fille, il est temps que je m'amuse. »

La main squelettique s'était refermée sur son poignet et elle s'était retrouvée brutalement projetée dans des étages supérieurs, trainée à travers des couloirs étroits et obscurs puis jetée dans une chambre délabrée. Pendant tout ce temps Luna avait gardé le silence, à quoi bon crier, personne ne l'entendrait.

Elle ne veut pas se rappeler complètement ce que cette femme démoniaque lui a fait subir. Chaque fois qu'elle ferme les yeux et qu'elle essaye de se rendormir c'est comme si elle était retombée en enfer. Elle peut encore ressentir les effets de ces sombres maléfices, le plaisir et la douleur devenir une entité unique et insupportable, sentir le sang glisser le long de son bras et de sa poitrine, le froid intense et insupportable, les lèvres gercées s'introduire dans sa chair, profanant son innocence et elle peut encore voir ses yeux fous et entendre son rire sans fin. « Qu'importe si je te torture à la folie, tout le monde pense que tu es déjà folle. Tu es à ma merci maintenant, crie-petite fille, crie pour moi. »

Elle entend encore ses propres hurlements percer le silence de la nuit et ces chuchotements qui s'engouffrent dans son esprit. « Dis-moi petite fille, comment définis-tu un cauchemar ? »

Maintes et maintes fois, Luna n'a pu trouver le repos à cause de toutes ces choses abominables qui ne cessent de la hanter. Même des années plus tard, elle se réveille en cris et en larme, le visage de ce cauchemar ne quittera jamais son esprit. Et maintenant, chaque fois que Luna s'interroge sur cette unique question, elle sait que la réponse ne se trouve ni dans les livres, ni dans les contes de fée...

« Dis-moi petite fille, comment définis-tu un cauchemar ? »

_Bellatrix Lestrange…_


End file.
